My Immortal
by iheartdm
Summary: Draco has a series of strnge dreams connecting to his family; Ginny breaks down.


Turning Back  
  
No turning back now. I have to do this. It's something I have to do. Alone. What am I talking about? I'm always alone. It's how it is. I'll never be anything other than alone. Not after what has happened.  
  
Draco Malfoy ran through the halls of the empty building. He ran as fast as he could. He was ready to fight. He would be different. He would save her. He had no choice. He was the only one who could save her now. Harry Potter couldn't come running back after he fell. He was gone. And it was up to him. He turned left down an empty corridor. Usaully this building would be overcrowded with workers and many other people. It was barren now. Everything was barren. Everyone was gone.   
  
He pulled to a stop before he turned again. He looked down the left and right corridors, knowing he had to make a choice fast. He looked over to the right, seeing a bright light flash through the slit underneath one of the doors.  
  
This is it. he thought to himself, running down the corridor through the dust and dirt, feeling the ground shake as the building was becoming unsteady. I need to get out of here, he thought, about to turn back around to leave. He remembered her face, tears starting to form. No, I can't leave her. I can't, he assured himself, running down the corridor once again. He ran, feeling as if the hall became more larger as he ran. He couldn't get to her.  
  
He looked up as he heard an explosion come from the room, fire crowded the hall, as the building fell. Draco felt pain all over his body. He didn't make it. The pain ran through his whole body as he cried out fiercely, knowing everything was over. The building crumpled down to the ground, as he turned over on his stomach. His blonde hair had turned gray from the pollution and impact of the fire. He was burnt in several places, but he hadn't noticed. He only noticed that he had lost her.   
  
Draco Malfoy woke up, gasping for air. He felt burned, like the dream was real, he saw his house elf open up the window shutters of his room. He suddenly felt angered he had intruded him in his sleep. He stood up from his bed, a face of anger marked on his face.  
  
"Dobby! I don't want the shutters open," he remarked, "and I do not want you in this room with me sleeping ever again! Get the hell out of here you worthless peice of-"  
  
"Draco, honey!" Draco's mother called from the downstairs kitchen.  
  
"Coming, mother!" he yelled back down, as he smirked at Dobby evily, bending over he whispered, "We'll finish this later you foolish elf." he said digusted at Dobby, he walked out of his room, slamming the door, and walked down to his mother.   
  
"We're going to go to Diagon Alley today, okay, honey? Your Hogwarts lists came in today." his mother said as he sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"What about dad? He should be doing this, he told me-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, your father's a busy man."  
  
"You know - you just listen to me - I don't want to be here anymore, I hate this family, he said he was going with me and I do not want to do this without him, he promised me and I am not going without him!" he said angrily, ignoring the painful expression on his mother's face. He took the plate of pancakes and bacon she had just set down next to him and slid it of the table. It made a loud breaking sound as it fell down on the kitchen floor.  
  
"I'll be upstairs." he said un-guilty of what he had just done.  
  
He walked away from the kitchen to his bed room again still contemplating what had happened in his dream. His dreams had been getting worse. They felt real when he had them - he was suffering from unbearable torture. But he wasn't sure what it was. And there was a girl - someone he always needed to save for some reason. Even if he fixed the mistakes he had made to saving her he never had been able to get down to the room she was in - she had always died. And when she did he felt this burning pain in his stomach, feeling like he was going to die. Like instead of losing this girl he couldn't remember, he was losing himself and his sanity.  
  
This has to stop.  
  
Draco pounced onto his bed, still thinking quietly to himself. He had to save her - he had to find out who she was. He could feel her in himself. Like she was waiting for him. He needed her, he ached for her though he didn't know her. She had a force on him - he would risk his life to see her. His stomach ached bad, and he started pacing around his room to stop the pain.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, and for the first time in his life it didn't seem like he was seeing him. He had changed over the summer. He wasn't as tough, still as sarcastic, maybe even more good-looking, but something had changed he could feel it. It was because of her. Draco ached to find out who she was, he would be lost without knowing. And he had no idea why.  
  
The pain stopped after a while, although Draco was still as curious as before. He kept thinking of the girl. He had been thinking of her since the week before, when the dreams had started.  
  
He walked down Diagon Alley, his father close behind him.  
  
"Your mother told me you were being rude this morning, Draco. What'd you say to her?"  
  
"I just said I didn't want to come here with her. Remember, Lucius, you promised."  
  
"Why do you proceed to call me by my first name? I am your father and I deserve the title you were born to say."  
  
"Fine, then, dad." Draco said angrily as he walked into the bookstore he had once been to before, when he had first seen Potter and the Weasleys', and Granger outside of Hogwarts. It was when Ginny had first came to Hogwarts.  
  
Oh, yes. Ginny, how foolish. The silly little girl who opened the chamber of secrets... god, damn, Potter is always wrong, thinking I hadn't figured out about the polyjuice potion. And Granger, trying to be clever. She pisses me off, that little snot nose know it all.  
  
He looked up near the upper shelves, he caught a sight of four people next to the bookshelf he was headed too.  
  
Oh, look, the whole crew, should I just die now?  
  
He headed towards the four, Ginny to the far right, next to Hermione, then Harry, and of course, Ron to end the group.  
  
He tried to walk past as Hermione paused, seeing him and looking straight at him. She looked back at the books as he walked past.  
  
"Oh, look who it is? You all four getting your books together? How cute. And Ron, I see you can actually afford to get new books this year - that must be special for you - as you probably haven't gotten anything new for years since your father quit his job."  
  
The four stared back at him, Ron perfectly still, shooting bad looks at Malfoy as he kept walking. Ginny stepped in front of him quickly before he could go. She pointed at his chest with her wand.   
  
"You want to take that back, Malfoy?"  
  
Ron shot a confused look at Ginny, trying to warn her to back off.  
  
"Oh, look, the little one. Ginny, have I told you -"  
  
"Take it back." she said angrily.  
  
Draco was bored, and took the point of Ginny's wand with his right hand, and breaking off the point. Ginny looked at her wand in astonishment.  
  
Draco smiled maliciously as he continued walking past her.  
  
"Hey, Weasley, tell your sister to grow up, will ya?" he said as he walked off.  
  
"That creep!" Hermione yelled angrily as she walked towards Ginny, "Don't worry, Gin." she said, taking out her wand and pointing it at Ginny's wand, and saying "Articulus Repairo!"  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," she said, putting her wand in her pocket.  
  
"Who does he think he is?!" Ron exclaimed as they went back to the bookshelves.  
  
"A filthy rich snot..." answered Hermione, shuffling through the shelves.  
  
"Just ignore him, we've got other things to worry about than Malfoy." added Harry.  
  
"Oh, Draco, you're home, do you need help pack-" Draco's mom started before he cut her off.  
  
"No." he said stubbornly, not letting her finish, and walking up to his bedroom silent. He threw down his bags of materials for Hogwarts on his bed. His stomach had started to ache again, this time even more painfully. He could feel her - she was hurting. He needed to help her.  
  
What the hell am I thinking? thought Draco, I don't help anyone. This pain will go away. I don't need anyone. What the bloody -  
  
A pain so strong made him lose his train of thought, he fell to the ground, dizzy, his stomach aching even more horribly, as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He ran through the corridors, faster than before, he had to get to her, he had too, he found the same choice prepared for him, and he turned right once more, running as fast as he could, the hallway feeling longer than before as he ran.  
  
Harry's dead. It's up to me. Me. I'm the hero. he assured himself, as he ran, and ran, still getting no closer to her.  
  
Her screams were ringing in his ear, she was in pain. She was being tortured. He couldn't bear hearing her screams. It ached in his ear, as his stomach started hurting again. He needed to get to her.  
  
He kept running, the hallway stretching longer. He took out his wand, hardly knowing he had taken it out of his pocket.  
  
"Arculus Soulitus!" he said as he ran, the hallway became small again, he was in front of the door. Her muffled screams filled the hallway as he looked at the door, astonished the spell worked. He smiled. He was here.  
  
He took the doorknob, as he twisted it, he heard an explosion sound from inside the room.   
  
No. Oh my fuckin -  
  
The fire scattered through the hall, making Draco it's first victim. He screamed out in pain. His whole body ached as he felt the hot fire surrounding him as he fell down to the floor.  
  
He heard a voice.  
  
It's her.  
  
Someone kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Draco-"  
  
He woke up from his bedroom floor. It was morning, the sun was shining inside his room.   
  
Dobby! That little fool! I closed those shutters last night. He is dead.  
  
Draco got up, ready to walk down the stairs, as he felt a bad pain in his body as he tried standing.  
  
He gave out a loud painful noise as he tried to get up. His dream came back to him.  
  
It was her - I heard her - she was... who was she? Why am I thinking about this - I'm Draco Malfoy - I can get anyone I want and whoever the hell she is I don't need her anyway. What the hell?  
  
He saw a green glowing ring beside his arm.  
  
What the hell is this? Well, lets find out.  
  
Draco slipped the ring into his pocket just as his mom called him from the stairs.  
  
"Draco, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Ready to go whe-"  
  
Fuck!  
  
He read his clock and quickly slipped on his clothes, calling in Dobby to carry his trunk down with him. Draco knew Dobby was a little house elf, and he knew he couldn't carry them, but just had Dobby do it for the fun of it all. Dobby always hurt himself with the trunk, and for a reason Draco didn't even know, he enjoyed Dobby getting hurt.  
  
To other families, this would sound evil, but the Malfoys' were a different kind of family than any other.   
  
He walked out of the Malfoy Manor with his father, still having an un-expressional remark on his face. Lucuis Malfoy looked at his son, not half as proud at Draco as he should be, Lucuis wasn't proud of Draco. He hadn't gotten any special awards are even a chance to be a seeker or beater in Quidditch his first or second year in Hogwarts. Lucuis had expected more from his son, who had grown up with magic. Lucuis was a stubborn man - he didn't like that Draco had never got anything even though all the funding the Malfoys' do for Hogwarts. He was pissed off.  
  
"Go, Draco." Lucuis said to Draco unsteadily.  
  
Draco lowered his head to get into his father's car. Regularly, Draco would try to convince everyone to let him fly on his broomstick to the train station, even though muggles would see and he'd have a court case, but Draco had gotten caught up in his thoughts.  
  
"Draco!" his father yelled.  
  
"Do you believe you have to scream to get me to hear you?" he remarked as he came out of his trance.  
  
"You know the rules, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes, Lucuis, we went through this, I know what to do."  
  
"And you stay away from that Potter boy."  
  
"I will." he said as he let himself daze off again.  
  
God, please don't tell me after the whole 'no getting expelled or into trouble' is the sex talk.  
  
He looked down inside his pocket, seeing the ring glow brightly.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Lucuis said stubbornly.  
  
"Do you know anything about a green glowing ring?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just saw it in a magazine article."  
  
"Well, then, it should be the arculus imbarsen."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"I don't have time for this, Draco. If you want to find out, find out from one of your teachers. Go on," Lucuis said, as Draco walked out of the car with his luggage in hand.  
  
He walked down between platform 9 and 10, and ran into the middle of them, leading him into platform 9 and 3 quarters, he gave a half smile to himself, walking down to the train.  
  
Finally, out of that dumb house with those dumb people I call family. Finally with other people. And no more worrying about dreams or 'her'. God, being me is great.  
  
Harry ran into the train, going into the seats from the first year where Ron & Harry had sat, and where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat their second years, and now where them and Ginny would be meeting before the train left off.   
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione, thinking about what had happened during this summer. He had thought it would be much more unexciting then other summers, but it was even more exciting, not to add dangerous.   
  
Hermione looked over at Harry. She thought that something was wrong with him, then assuring herself he was perfectly fine and just overly tired from recent events. She still worried, though. Harry hadn't really been one for talking to Hermione over the summer. He had become distant over the past two months after she admitted that she had liked Harry, all he did was explain to her that he hadn't the same feelings for her as she did for him.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, looking worriedly at his tired face.  
  
"Fine, I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, you look lke a train wreck!" Ron commented as Harry lifted himself up in his seat.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted out. Ron got the point.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione, hardly looking at him.  
  
"It's just these dreams, again."  
  
"No attacks in real life anymore?"  
  
"No, it seems that stage is over. But now I have these dreams, and I'm going to go save someone and I fall, and, Malfoy's in it. I can't get anything from it, and it gives me aches all over my body when I wake up. They don't seem to go away."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron said, hate in his voice.  
  
"I always knew that bloody dumbass would be behind something like this." Ron said.  
  
"We don't know that, Ron, there just dreams." replied Hermione.  
  
"Are you sticking up for Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking with a worried expression at Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm saying we don't know who's doing this. And it might not be him. We've tried blaming it on him before - it doesn't fit anyways, from whats happened, Malfoy couldn't-"  
  
"I think he could." Ginny added.  
  
Ron looked over at her.  
  
"Ginny, your not getting into this." Ron said, looking over at his sister.  
  
"I am already. Malfoy could've done it, he has enough power, I presume." said Ginny.  
  
"Are you saying you think Malfoy has power - " started Ron, until Harry yelled over them, "Stop!"  
  
"Look, Ginny has a point, Hermione has a point, it could be Malfoy, Ron." said Harry, looking straight at Ron even though Harry's eyes felt harder to open.  
  
Ron sat back in his seat. Ginny looked at him. Hermion changed the subject, "So, Ginny, second year, you scared?"  
  
"A little. But I'll be okay." answered Ginny, almost mumbling.  
  
"I'm gonna get on my robe," said Hermione, when it turned silent between the four of them.  
  
She swung on her Gryffindor robe over her clothes, tying it, and sat down as Ginny got up to get her robe, and then Ron and Harry did. Hermione gazed at her window at the beauty of the green grass and trees as the train kept going. She couldn't wait until they got to Hogwarts. She hadn't thought it would be this different with Harry. She thought they'd talk like they regularly did, but they didn't.   
  
Ron sat, staring straight at Hermione. He thought of her, he felt bad for her now. Harry had upset her badly from when he rejected her, even though a nice rejection, it was still rejection, and he knew that Hermione wouldn't ever take that well. He had always known Hermione had a crush on Harry - and knew she was going to tell him - but he never thought it would end with being uncomfortable near eachother. If only she liked her. She wouldn't have rejected her. Actually, Ron had grown on her for the last two years. He liked her frizzy hair, even though a little all over the place, and he liked that she was as clever as she was and that she was sweet. But she would never of noticed him... not without Harry being around. And even thought Harry's still around, Hermione never notices him the way he wants to be noticed. This was just the way it was.   
  
Ginny looked over at Ron.   
  
God, please spare me the love story, she thought to herself, looking at Ron looking at Hermione, and knowing Hermione would like to be looking at Harry. She thought quietly to herself about her second year, thinking of what she'll be able to do if Ron would allow her - she could help them with this - of course, young, naive little Ginny can't do anything! she mimicked what Ron would be thinking if she had asked again to help.  
  
Draco stepped of the Hagwart's train, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him like they were his robots. He walked with his luggage in hand, not smiling, but feeling much better than he had before. He had a powerful ring, friends, a school to show off in, and a school that has girls, too.  
  
God, that train was long. Well, looky here, the four of them walking in front of me. What the hell happened to Potter?  
  
Harry's hair was sticking everywhere, as if an eplosion had went off while he was there.  
  
"Potter, what happened, you trying out for the part of einstein in the muggle's school play?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" said Hermione looking back. Harry grabbed the wrist of her arm, giving Hermione a tingling sensation and chill up her spine, he turned her straight again.  
  
"What it means is it looks like a bomb went off in his hair, mudblood." commented Draco.  
  
"You take that back," Ron and Harry said, pointing there wands at Draco.  
  
"You didn't get enough the last time, Ron, when you did the spell on yourself?" Draco laughed, smiling evily.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy."  
  
Draco walked over to Ron, leaning his head over.  
  
"You better watch your step, Weasley, you never know how much power I have," he said, "and tell your little silly sister and silly friends that too. Especially your sister, she seems to have your spirit, and your spirit is only going to help to land you up dead." said Draco, walking past Ron and the group, Ron's face still showing a hateful expression.  
  
Ron pointed his wand at Draco as he walked, "Salitius Apriumo!" he yelled, Draco looking back at him, a shield went up before it hit Draco, covering Draco and his friends from harm. It sped right back to Ron.  
  
Ron ducked at the sight of it. Hermione looking in amazement at Draco.  
  
How could he do that, Hermione said, no witch or wizard can do that. It's impossible, completely and totally impossible.  
  
"What the-" Ron started.  
  
"He can't do that!" shouted Hermione. "It's impossible, Harry."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, this is a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry, anything is possible." answered Harry, stubbornly.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" asked Ginny, serious as they watched him walk from the group.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered.  
  
"But something is." added Ron.  
  
Harry walked into his room in Hogwarts, putting down his bag and Hedwig on his shelf. He had went through a dreadful morning with the Dursley's, and felt his stomach ache painfully.   
  
It's these recurring dreams doing this to me. God, damn it! he thought.  
  
Harry felt pain spread throughout his fingertips and legs. His back felt stiff, as if he couldn't move. He couldn't resist closing his eyes, and falling asleep, as pain still lingered in his body.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked through the door to the Gryffindor House Common room, they all sat around on the couches, thinking about Harry.   
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Ginny, looking over at Ron, and then at Hermione.  
  
"You know, maybe I should go," said Ron, getting up from the couch to go to the boys dorms, "see how he's-"  
  
"No." said Hermione sternly, putting a hand in front of Ron. "He just needs some time, he's been going through a lot."  
  
"Hermione, he needs someone, and it sure as hell can't be you." said Ron back, removing her arm from in front of him, and walking to the dormitory.  
  
"What a fool." Hermione said angrily, crossing her arms.  
  
"He's not a fool, Hermione. Harry needs a friend. Look, I don't know what happened fully, but whatever did, you and Harry should cut it out and talk to eachother again." replied Ginny, picking up her trunk and leaving Hermione to sit alone.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked through a room to her bed, the same as last year.   
  
The same old place, the same old me, the same old everything, she thought, I just wish I'd have someone to talk to about anything other than Harry. 'Harry's so cute, you think I should admit my total and complete obsession that I call loveto him?' she mimicked Hermione, And then, Malfoy, always as aggravating, now maybe even more, and all the whole 'silly little sister', don't I have a name here?! I'm not silly, and I am not little, and I hate all of them. All self conceided, or Harry - conceided, or obsessed with Hermione.  
  
She sat on her bed, starting to unpack her clothes. She removed her red sweater with a 'G' sewed onto it.  
  
Er, and then, 'Oh, Ginny, you'd look so cute in this sweater, why don't you try it on'. I am not a kid anymore!!!!! I am a teenager, I don't deserve to be treated like an idiot. I need to get out of here.  
  
Ginny took the sweater with her as she walked to the door, stopping to throw it out in the garbage before leaving. She stepped out of the room. There was a crowd of students in the common room now. They all were yelling and screaming over eachother happy to be back with their friends.  
  
She sped down the stairs and silently slipped out of the room so no one would bother her. Once she got out, she ran down the hallway, and out of Hogwarts to the quidditch field. She needed air.  
  
She ran out, no one even bothering to notice little Ginny Weasley.  
  
When she got outside she only noticed it was pouring hard once she had gotten to the field, and had sat down on the grass. She didn't mind. She liked the rain. It was better to have rain than to be totally alone. There was no one on the field - or outside for that matter.  
  
Then she heard footsteps from behind her. She didn't bother to see who it was. Probably just another dumb person - or no one at all. She was probably just imagining a sound because of the rain.   
  
She heard the noise again, although she didn't flinch, still thinking she was probably just going insane. She felt someone looking at her from behind, his shadow over her robe. This gave her a sudden fright, that made her jump up from the grass and turn around.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes were blurry with tears, he stood there. He was drenched from head to foot from the rain.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked, looking at him, calming herself down.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Weasley?" he asked, not sounding as angry are snotty as usual.  
  
"I was just thinking," she answered, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
He was about to answer when she said, "Nevermind, I don't care. I need to go."  
  
She passed Draco and started to run back inside.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled before she got away.  
  
"What?" she looked at him coldly, like he had killed her.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
Ginny silently gasped, looking down at her feet. She looked up with him. She could see clearly now. He had red cheeks, like he had been running.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No." he answered.  
  
"No." she answered back, lying. She started walking away, when he gently tapped her shoulder, "Misery likes company."  
  
He looked in her eyes. He hadn't noticed the brown in them were so genuine.  
  
"You want company?"  
  
"Yeah." he answered.  
  
"Great. Go get some." she said, walking away.  
  
Draco's chest exploded with pain. He cried out. Ginny stopped turning towards him, he had landed on the ground. Ginny ran towards him, falling to the ground beside him, afraid something had happened.  
  
"Draco!!" she yelled, realizing she had just called him by his first name.  
  
A green glowing ring fell out from his pocket. Ginny picked it up, and examined it, Draco still lying on the ground.  
  
"Malfoy?" she said, hoping he was breathing. She checked his pulse which showed he was very much alive, his heartbeat was faster than usual, faster she can ever thought a persons heartbeat could be.  
  
"Malfoy!" she said, and she slapped him, trying to get him up.  
  
A coughing sound came from him, and Ginny smiled a little smile, thankful he was still alive.   
  
Why am I thankful he's alive? God, what's wrong with me?!  
  
She hadn't noticed they were holding hands, until Draco removed his hand from hers.  
  
She took her hand back, the rain getting worse as thunder sounded.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah." Draco replied, standing up.  
  
"Good." Ginny walked away from Draco, she was away before he could say anything to her.  
  
What the hell just happened? he thought, Was Ginny Weasley of all people holding my hand? Was she worried?  
  
Draco smirked evily, thinking that Ginny fancied him.  
  
Just another girl lost to me. Yes, it is great to be me. Wait til Ron finds out.  
  
Draco smiled even more evily this time.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the corridor and walked into Proffesor Snape's classroom. It looked almost exactly the same as last year, which Harry and Ron had already figured assuming that it's Snape.  
  
"Okay, everyone, come up here and make a line, I'll sort you into your seats." said Snape.  
  
"Assigned seats - when did this happen?" asked Ron.  
  
"When Snape decided to torture us more than usual." whispered Harry as they added themselves to the line of students.  
  
Snape put everyone together in their seats, Harry was sitting next to Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle next to eachother, and then Snape did something that would ruin the whole school year.  
  
"Table 8, Malfoy," Draco smirked, taking his seat, "and Weasley."  
  
Ron made a dreadful face as he slumped over to table 8 next to his enemy. Hermione and Harry made guilty faces at him, feeling pity that he would have to sit next to Malfoy all year.  
  
Snape finished and started class, as Draco started to think about saying something to Ron.  
  
"So, how's little sis doing?" said Draco.  
  
"Why would you care of all people, Malfoy? I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"I'm just asking because I was worried about her when she was crying last night."  
  
"Ginny wasn't crying, and definitely not in front of you." Ron was getting mad.  
  
"Yes she was, Weasley. When we were outside last night... alone."  
  
The last remark made Ron explode with anger, though he knew he couldn't do anything. He ignored Malfoy, even though he wanted to know what Ginny would be doing with Malfoy, outside, at night, alone. Ron ignored Malfoy the rest of class.  
  
When Snape dismissed class, Ron was about to leave when Draco said, "Just tell her I had fun, and I want to see her again, I'm sure she'd say the same."  
  
This made Ron snap, and Ron punched him in his chest, causing Draco to fall to the floor. The whole class watched in awe at what Ron had just done. Ron opened his mouth, hardly knowing what had just happened. Snape rushed over to Draco, pushing Ron aside.   
  
"You stay here, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Draco lifted himself up from the ground, his chest hurt like hell, making him dizzy.  
  
Hermione and Harry waited by the door for Ron, outside the room.  
  
"What do you think they'll do to him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's Snape, he'll get detention until he's a fifth year!" Harry said, hardly being sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, god. This is bad. Did you see how he hit Malfoy like that, I mean, Malfoy must have done-"  
  
"I know, he must have done something to get Ron to react like that. But what?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry said.  
  
Ginny walked from her first class, headed to her next. She kept walking until she saw Ron and Malfoy, looking pretty beaten up walked past. Draco smiled evily at her, with Ron giving her a bit of a frown, although she did not know what for.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Ginny said after Oliver Wood bumped into her.  
  
"I guess your not in a hurry." he said. "That's good to see from first years."  
  
"Oh," Ginny replied, "I'm a second."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm always bad with guesses."  
  
"Your the captain of Quidditch team, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Oliver Wood."  
  
He held out his hand and she took it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm friends with Harry."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you -" he hesitated.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." she said.  
  
"Ginny." he finished.  
  
He walked past her leaving it at that, and she whispered to herself, "Goodbye."  
  
Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room, seeing Hermione, Harry, and Ron sitting at the couches, and, like usual, not noticing her.   
  
"Look, Ginny would never-" Hermione started until Ginny cut in.  
  
"I would never what?" she said, walking down the steps to the common room.  
  
"Er..." started Harry.  
  
"You would never be with Malfoy, at night, in the pouring rain, alone. Right?" asked Ron.  
  
"Umm..." started Ginny.  
  
"You were?!" started Ron.  
  
"Well, I was out there before he was and he snuck up on me and I was out there with him but I left and nothing happened, okay? What you guys finally notice me if Malfoy of all people has something to say?"   
  
"Ginny..." Hermione said.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of it - and you know what - guess what? Maybe I should be near Malfoy a little bit more because he could be the only person in this whole world that actually listened when I spoke and noticed unlike you guys who are so wrapped up in other things to notice I'm even here! Let me say it for you guys. Harry, Hermione is in love with you, and you put her down and she's going through a mental breakdown, and Hermione, Ron secretly always liked you although you never noticed it because all you ever think about is Harry! And Harry, your going crazy, your more rude then last year and your torturing Hermione with mind games! I hate you all!! You never hear or see anything even if it could be directly in front of you! Just like I was. Did anyone ever ask my opinion, or ever say anything to me that meant anything special? Did you guys even think that I might be going through something, or hurting? Huh? No. You didn't. You never notice me when I walk in the room. And now that you know how I feel, I think I'm going to leave." she said, silently removing herself from the silent room.  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry sat up straight, feeling ill, and Ron couldn't move. He was bright red in his cheeks, and he felt just a little bit of pity for Ginny. She was right. They never really noticed her at all.  
  
Ginny ran down the corridors, and ran out the doors, back to the quidditch field, crying histerically as she fell to the ground. It was not raining like the other day but the clouds were gray and there was no sun. She hadn't noticed anyone on the quidditch field until she saw Oliver Wood bend over to see if she was okay.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked worried.  
  
She sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
The thunder started and a light drizzle came down.  
  
"We better get inside."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm gonna stay out here."  
  
"Are you sure? Rain's gonna come down pretty hard tonight."  
  
"I'm sure. Thanks."  
  
Oliver hesitated before he left Ginny to herself.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this." his voice echoed behind her as he walked towards her.  
  
She didn't reply to his sarcastic voice, and it was clear she was sobbing to him. He sat down next to her, feeling an urge to hold her, but resisting.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" she said angrily.  
  
"I'm not doing well myself."  
  
"That's great for you. You are doing so bad - being rich, having friends. It's a struggle."  
  
She sobbed louder than before as she tried to hold back her tears. He looked into her eyes, they looked a little silver as she cried, he could see the tears drop to the grass and other tears roll down her face. He felt sad for her - even though he tried getting himself back to normal and call her a baby.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said, looking up at him, her brown eyes sad. He didn't smile at her but stared. She looked at him back, hoping he would stop staring at her like he was.  
  
He silently took her face in his hands, and kissed her gently on the lips. She felt a tingle that went from her lips to her feet as he kissed her. Ginny would never have seen this coming, but she had kissed him back. His hands were as cold as ice from the rain, and his clothes drenched. She felt a rush through her body that left her shivering. She backed away from his lips, thinking what had just happened. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her with a half smile - not evil - but gentle. A gentle smile she had never seen and never thought she would see on Draco's face. She snapped out of her fantasy, making her shiver again, causing Draco to remove his hand from her face.  
  
"You must be freezing." he said, taking off his coat, when she stood up abruptly looking down at him.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just fine. I need to go." she said, running back into Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sat down on Harry's bed, Harry sitting on the other side.  
  
"We need to talk, don't we?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied to her question.  
  
"Look," started Harry, "I knew Ron liked you, thats the reason why I was backing off and-"  
  
Hermione cut him off, "I don't love Ron, Harry. I can't see Ron as anything other as a friend." she said.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"We can't do this, what about Ron, I just don't want anything to happen between us when he has those feelings and-"  
  
Hermione leaned in near his face, kissing him deeply. Harry back away, and Hermione frowned.   
  
"Harry, I can't be with Ron. I can't be with Ron when I want to be with you."  
  
"We can't just-"  
  
Hermione kissed him again, this time gently, Harry kissed her back.  
  
Ron stood outside the door, hearing them inside the room. Red had come to his cheeks and tears had formed in his eyes.   
  
Draco caught up with Ginny, pulling her back to him by her sleeve, and their lips locked once again. Ginny felt guilty for everything she had done, and thought she should only think about what she had ruined. But as Draco kissed her, she felt all her troubles fade away, all the years she spent at home - that she had admitted Ron's love for Hermione, that she had hurt her only real friends at Hogwarts.   
  
She messed up. She shouldn't have done it. And her she was - with Draco. The one person her friends hated the most.  
  
It was her choice - either them or Draco. And it was obvious who she had to pick.  
  
She backed away from Draco, "We can't do this," tears streamed down her face as she choked the words out.  
  
She ran, and she ran until she was up to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. No one was there. No one but her. Ginny sat on the couch, as she sobbed loudly. She shouldn't have done what she had done. She had ruined her friendships - betrayed her friends, and most of all - she had disappointed and she was sure she also hurt her brother.  
  
Why did I do this?! she asked herself, I screwed up everything in my life in less than thirty minutes. I don't believe I did this.  
  
Harry escaped Hermione's grasp, and backed away from her.  
  
"We can't do this, Hermione."  
  
Hermione silently walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her, and saw Ginny on the couch.  
  
Hermione walked slowly down the stairs, an walked toward Ginny.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" she said softly.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Say that Ron loved me." Hermione asked.  
  
"Because he does, Hermione. It's obvious."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, walking up to the girls dorms. She had nothing else to say.  
  
Ron sat down at the table in the lunch room. He had his face in his hands, covering his red cheeks.  
  
He heard someone walk in and looked up. It was Ginny.  
  
"Ron, look-"  
  
"Ginny, I don't want to speak to you now." he said sternly.  
  
"I didn't mean-"  
  
"You didn't mean to but you did, Ginny, you did."  
  
Ginny sat beside her brother. He had been crying just like her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't think. I shouldn't have said what I said and I am so sorry for it," tears started to form in Ginny's eyes again, "I love you."  
  
Ron looked up at her, his face red.  
  
"Just leave. Just leave, Ginny." he said.  
  
She walked out of the room away from him. She couldn't do anything else then what she had just done.  
  
Draco fell asleep, his eyes red and his body sticky with water, all he could think about was Ginny, and was thinking about it so much he had forgotten about the dreams and the ring. He was so sidetracked the last few days he had forgotten everything, until the dream had started over again. Ever since he saw Ginny on the quidditch field and he passed out, they came back. And he wondered why.  
  
He ran. He ran as fast as possible down the corridor, turning right and saying, "Arculus Soulitus!", and running down to get her.  
  
He got to the door and opened it, walking into a dark room.  
  
Ginny put her hand in her robes pocket, walking to the Gryffindor room, she felt something inside her pocket and picked it out.  
  
It was the green ring she had taken from Draco the night on the quidditch field.  
  
It glowed brightly in her face. She needed to find out what it was.  
  
"Hello?" Draco's voice echoed as he entered the dark empty room. It was cold, and the fact he couldn't see anything annoyed him. He saw a bright glowing item on the floor. He picked it up. It was a ring, this one not green, but clear. Crystal Clear.  
  
He remembered seeing it before. He had seen it on his dad's night table once.  
  
"What is this?" Draco asked to himself, confused.  
  
He saw something coming towards him through the darkness.  
  
Ginny ran down the halls to the Slytherin room. She knocked loudly on it, hoping someone would answer.  
  
She should've remembered this before - she needed to talk to Draco before something bad happened.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled. "Draco!"  
  
Crabbe opened up the door, and crossed his arms at the sight of Ginny.  
  
"Crabbe, okay, look, I need to speak to Draco, now!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Weasley, he's sleeping, and I don't think he needs to be bothered."  
  
Crabbe was about to shut the door before she said, "He could die!"  
  
Crabbe looked at Ginny seriously.  
  
"Your lying."  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
Crabbe opened up the door for Ginny and she ran in, and up to the boys dormitory.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled, not knowing where his room was. "Draco!"  
  
Draco stood up, backing away from the thing coming towards him.  
  
"Draco!" he heard, "Draco!"  
  
He could hear her, she sounded so familiar, but her voice was muffled.  
  
"Let her go." he demanded from the thing coming towards him.  
  
"Let her go!!"  
  
"Draco!" she screamed again, she fell over something on the floor and made a loud painful screech.  
  
She had to find him, it was life or death.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Draco heard her screams, her painful screams he could hear.   
  
"Let her go!!" he said.  
  
The thing didn't flinch as Draco took out his wand.  
  
"Let her go." he said sternly.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He heard once again.  
  
The thing took the rock on the floor, and through it down, suddenly a loud explosion came from the dark room, and Draco screamed, fire flooded the room.  
  
"Draco!" he heard again.  
  
"Ginny..." he thought. "I have to save her."  
  
He got the strength to stand up and say "Salvarsius Griuoso!"  
  
The fire turned into water, and he stood up and ran past the 'thing', to the back of the room.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
She had gone through just about every room now, and he was no where to be found.  
  
She was at the last door, as she opened it she found Draco lying on his bed. She gasped as something invisible was ripping his skin apart with a knife.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Stop!" she yelled at the demon.  
  
Draco kept running and following her voice.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
He came to a halt.   
  
Where was she?  
  
"Stop!" Ginny yelled again.  
  
She saw a white ring appear on Draco's left side and picked it up quickly, throwing it on his finger.  
  
"Draco." she said.  
  
Draco looked up at Ginny, she was a white color, like a goddess in the night sky. Her brown eyes were lit with brightness and silver.  
  
"Ginny." he said, "I found you."  
  
"Wake up, Draco! Wake up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny pressed her hand against his chest, she pulled her hand through him, and he shot up with light.  
  
Ginny screeched as Draco yelled with pain.  
  
Draco woke up as Ginny pulled at him.   
  
"Draco," she said, looking at his wounds. He was burnt in several places, and the slices the demon made were still there.  
  
"I need to get you help!" she said, running out of the room, and yelling "Crabbe, Goyle! Get Madam Pomfrey - now!"  
  
She ran back to Draco. She had to have saved him - he couldn't die. He couldn't.  
  
She sat next to him, his eyes open, but he couldn't speak. She took his hand in hers. He was shaking violently.  
  
How could this happen? How could he be under this speel? Who could've done this spell? Who would really go as far as to kill Draco? Who would do this? Ginny thought, no ones that evil.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ran into Draco's room, her eyes widened as she saw Draco's burned and slitted body.  
  
"Oh, dear! How did this happen, Ginny?"  
  
She took out healing medicine from the kit she had brang with her and spread it throughout his cuts.  
  
"Ginny, I think it's best if you go." she said.   
  
Ginny slipped her hand out of his, and left the room.  
  
She walked down into the quidditch field, feeling lonely. Who would put the spell on him, it was a guaranteed death to Draco. No one would do that although Draco has mamed and tortured with his words and actions.  
  
She saw Oliver and Harry practicing Quidditch, flying over her like birds. She smiled for a moment. It was nice to see him again. The night before going as it did. It was a beautiful morning now. She wondered where Ron was. She was worried about him so much.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said as he came down, "Is Ron with you?"  
  
"Ron, with me, after what I said? Harry, I don't think so."  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, I found him in the cafeteria last night, thats the last time I saw him."  
  
Draco awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, the sun shining through the window beside the bed he was lying on. Madam Pomfrey slowly walked in, a glass of water and two blue and red pills in her hand.  
  
"Finally awake, Mr.Malfoy, ay? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. Where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital wing. You don't remember?"  
  
Draco's confused face gave her a 'no' remark, but Draco still replied, "Well, yeah. Well, not exactly. All I remember is going to sleep, and somehow I landed up here."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, take these pills for your head and to mend your cuts." she said, giving the pills and water to Malfoy, and then she walked out of the room, passing Ginny on her way out. Ginny walked in to see Malfoy sitting up in bed, about choking on his pills.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping towards the side of his bed. He immediately stopped as he saw Ginny sit beside him.  
  
What the hell does Weasley think she's doing?  
  
"Okay, Weasley, when the hell did you get so friendly?"  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Draco, you've never called me Draco. Go you little girl. Why the bloody hell are you here anyway?"  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"I mean what, Weasley, ay? Just get the hell out, I never want to see you, or your little snot nose friends either." A sneer came to Malfoy's face as Ginny backed out, not running until out the door.  
  
"Dumb, Weasleys'." Draco remarked, laying back on the bed.  
  
Ginny slowed down as she got to the Gryffindor room, and immediately ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
What happened to him? she thought, looking down at the white ring on her finger. What happened to Draco? I can't believe he would- he wouldn't, he has to have an explanation for this.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridors to the Gryffindor room. She had an idea were Ron was.  
  
"Ouch!" she said, bumping into someone, she picked up her books and raised her head to see no other but Malfoy, a sneer on his face, Crabbe and Goyle in back of him.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Malfoy. How nice to see you up and awake."  
  
"Oh, how nice to see you awake too, if I had just run into you and not Crabbe and Goyle, I would've thought I had died and went to hell, Granger."  
  
"You know what, Malfoy, maybe I should've gotten to Ginny before she decided to save your life, you asshole." she replied sternly, walking past Malfoy and his lackies.  
  
Malfoy stood in awe. That's why she acted like that. She saved him? Little Ginny Weasley saved Draco Malfoy?  
  
"Come on." he led Crabbe and Goyle down the corridors again.   
  
Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room, seeing Harry on the couch, a worried look across his face, and Oliver Wood looking through some of Ron's stuff to find a clue to where Ron had gone off to.   
  
"I know." Hermione announced, running through the door and down the steps to where they were sitting.  
  
"I know where Ron could be. Look, Harry." she held out a book in her arms, pointing to a picture with a paragraph underneath it.  
  
"Your right." Harry looked at Oliver, asking him if he wanted to come with them.  
  
"I'll go, but this better be quick." he answered rising off the couch, putting down one of Ron's books.  
  
Just then, Ginny walked out of her room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find your brother." answered Oliver, looking back at her as she ran down the steps to get to the common room.  
  
"I can help."  
  
Harry turned back to Ginny, "No, Ginny. Ron wouldn't have wanted you-"  
  
"I can help, Harry. He's my brother." she said harshly, and rather abruptly.  
  
"She's right, Harry. She knows more about him than any of us. She could possibly help find him." Hermione said, beside Harry.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, waiting for his response.  
  
"Come on, Ginny." he said hesitantly.  
  
Ginny ran down the steps, catching up to the group next to Oliver as they walked out.  
  
They walked through the corridors full of Hogwarts students, and out into the sunny day.  
  
"So, where do we think he is?" asked Oliver.  
  
Ron stepped through the old vines and past the trees of the long forest.   
  
The branches and bark of the trees were torn off or covered with moss. Ron stepped through, knowing he will be were he should soon enough. The sky was closed out by the trees, but Ron could see sun shining through. He didn't think it was right for the sun to be shining when he was so sad and upset.  
  
He ran through the forest fast, trying to get to his destination. He stopped a little after a while of running. He had remembered to bring water, thankfully, and he could refill the bottle thanks to Hermione's spell she had taught to him last year, but he was still tired, and didn't think he should rest on the floor of the dirty forest. He didn't know what kind of magic could happen if he slept. So he kept running, he would be there soon.  
  
"You really think Ron would be there?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Yes, but Harry, you do know what comes before that, don't you? He has to get past the Minourical Forest. Do you know how many spells and incantations that could harm him if he tried to get past that place walking? It's hardly safe passing that place flying on a broomstick!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Ginny gasped in reply, "Maybe we could get him out of there with a spell, before he gets hurt if we can't find him." she said.  
  
"We can't, Gin," answered Harry, "That forest has been cursed to many times to let anyone remove anything out of it. We learned about it in Defense of Dark Arts - so it must be bad."  
  
"Wait, didn't you hear what our sub said that day?" Hermione said.  
  
"No." Harry replied.  
  
"She said that the only way to remove anything is with the arculus imbarsen."  
  
"Arculus imbarsen? The ring? They're rare, not even rare, there's only one of them, and then theres its sister the arculus imbarsena. There's only one made of each. And it's known be a myth, nobody has ever really seen the ring in decades." Oliver added.  
  
"Malfoy." whispered Ginny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy has the ring, I saw it. It's green and glowing."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said in amazement, "How did he get his hands on something like that?" she looked over at Harry.  
  
"Look, I don't know, but we need to get it from him."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I was wrong. Were not together or anything, Harry. He hates me now."  
  
"Your our only hope." Harry added.   
  
"I can't-"  
  
"For Ron, Ginny." Hermione assured her.  
  
"I can try, but I don't think he'll listen."  
  
"Make him listen." said Hermione angrily by the thought of Malfoy.  
  
"I'll try." Ginny said quietly, walking away from the group silently, not wanting to see Draco, because of his rudeness earlier that day. This was the first day since they arrived at Hogwarts it was not raining, and of course it should be the day it should be raining - for it was the worst day of Ginny's life. His brother furious at her, her friends not exactly as fond of her as they used too, and not even having Draco to talk to anymore. She felt like she had no one.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Slytherin common room and into strangely empty corridors. There usually would be many teachers walking around, and many students, but it was oddly barren, reminding him of the one he had seen in his dreams. He looked up, seeing a girl walking towards him. She wasn't far back, but he couldn't see her well, although, since he got pretty beaten up none of his body eyes or anything really worked well, everything in his body ached, though he wouldn't act as if it hurt in front of anyone.  
  
Ginny breathed in a deep breath, seeing Draco down the hall, staring straight at her. She wasn't sure if he knew it was her or not by his expression.  
  
"Draco..." she said as she walked up, face to face with him, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
He walked past her.  
  
"Draco!" she said sternly, making him turn towards her.  
  
"Weasley, what the hell is your problem? I thought we were enemies and now you wanna make with the friendly? Sorry, I don't make friends with outcasts."  
  
He started walking again until Ginny said, "I know about your dreams."  
  
He turned towards her once more.  
  
"How?" he asked, a sneer still on his face.  
  
"I was in it - I saved you Draco."  
  
"Why the bloody hell do you keep calling me Draco? And how the hell did you save me?"  
  
Draco Malfoy walked up to Ginny, face to face, leaning in as if bullying her to tell him something.  
  
"Huh?" he asked again, an evil smirk glowing on his face he said, "That's what I thought."  
  
"It was the ring." she said.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The ring... the green one, that you had, I need it."  
  
"And you think I'd give it to you? Let you go all wacko again and open up another chamber of secrets?"  
  
"It's not for that, Draco. It's for Ron."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"He could die, Draco. That ring is the only possible way I can save him."  
  
"Hmm... so, should I give it to you, let me think. No."  
  
"I should've let you die when I had the chance."  
  
Draco looked back, a dead serious look on his face.  
  
"Draco, that ring is more powerful than anything in this world. It saved you, it helped me save you. If you don't believe me," she said, she took out the white ring she had taken, "look, I have the matching ring. I had to wear it to get into your dreams so you wouldn't get to-"  
  
"Get to what?"  
  
"The girl you were searching for in your dream, Draco, she wasn't there. I don't know who this girl was, but you were looking for her, and I transferred my body into your dream to get you out of there until you got to-" she abruptly stopped.  
  
"To where?" he asked, stepping closer to Ginny.  
  
"The dreams you had are called Desirious Rependium. It's not a dream that just comes. Somebody with Malfoy blood had to curse you with it. The rings that kept appearing once you woke up - I can't explain them yet, but somebody must have wanted to help you. I'm sorry, Draco. I transferred myself into your dream to save you from getting to the end of the dream. The Desirious Rependium is a type of curse that kills another. It doesn't stop til it does, and wherever you were, it was slicing you up pretty bad. I had to transfer you out with the white ring, its the only thing that can control the green one."  
  
"We need the green ring because Ron ran off to the Minourical Forest, and thats the only way to get him out safely. Please, Draco." she pleaded.  
  
He looked at her, all the evil had vanished from his face. He took off the ring from his index finger, and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"Thank you." she said gently, almost surprised Draco gave it to her.  
  
"Go." he said, looking down at his feet, she hesitated a moment, and then ran down the empty corridor, down the stairs, and out of Hogwarts. She ran to the Quidditch field, almost tripping over herself.  
  
"Did you get it?" Hermione asked, spotting Ginny running towards them.  
  
"Yeah, it's right here," Ginny replied, holding out the arculus imbarsen in front of her. It glowed brightly, as the sun was being blocked out by the little clouds gathering close to it.  
  
"We better do this fast." Oliver commented, swearing he could hear thunder coming towards them.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The rain won't effect the spell at all." Hermione sat down on the grass.  
  
"Come on," she said, "sit down in a circle."  
  
Oliver sat next to Hermione, who sat next to Harry, who sat next to Ginny. They held hands tightly, the ring in the middle of their circle. It was glowing even more brightly then the night Ginny had saved Draco. It seemed so much farther away then just yesterday.  
  
Only studying next to Hermione that night she remembered. She was looking through a variety of books, Hermione sitting next to her silently. Not exactly mad at her, but not thankful that she had displayed her feelings for Harry to Harry himself. Other than Hermione no one probably knew about Ginny saving Draco's life. Ginny had finally found the book in the library marked 'The Rarest Magical Rings & Necklaces in the Wizarding World', it showed a picture of the green glowing ring she had in her pocket, after taking it from Malfoy. She still remembered the exact words of the book, she had read them a few times before coming to a conclusion:  
  
The arculus imbarsen is a one of a kind ring given to a person(s) to take away a death curse called Desirious Rependium, a serious and rare curse made to only pure blood families. The arculus imbarsen also helps to transfer people from one place to another and protect the person wearing or holding the ring. The ring has never been found or seen since April, 14, 1968, when a powerful wizard named Karim Noclluios used it to transfer himself into the Lacentah Canastra, known to be a myth, this place is behind the Minourical Forest, a most magical place that...  
  
Ginny had noticed someone had ripped off the end of the page, and had then decided what to do. She had ran up to get to Draco.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked, almost shouting.  
  
"Finally, is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I was just daydreaming."  
  
"Ok, well, let's start."  
  
Draco sat in his room, looking out at the dark gray sky over head, it was going to start raining any second now. It hadn't stopped raining since he had arrived at Hogwarts, which was odd, noting that in November it should be a nice cool breeze outside. The rain had delayed quidditch practices, and the first quidditch game of the year, which should have been yesterday between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
He looked in his mirror, lifting himself from his bed, and slowly taking off his shirt to find no other but scars and unhealed scratches all over his chest.  
  
There was red spots all over his chest, along with minor burns on his back. The pain ached through him. It made him unsteady while walking, and he could hardly lay down on either side of his body without screaming from the pain.  
  
The actions from the past few days had come back to him now. He remembered kissing Ginny, and most of his dream, although not seeing Ginny appear in his mind while he thought about his dream, he waited to remember her being there. He looked out his window again, putting his shirt back on over his scarred body.  
  
The truth was, Ginny had become a part of him for some reason. He felt a need for her. His heart ached everytime he saw her or heard her name. He regreted saying all the nasty, cruel things he had said to her and towards her. But he couldn't seperate himself from what he had done. He couldn't make it stop, his feelings pulsing through his painful body. He didn't know how to at all... but he had taken what he had hated, and made it into a part of him.  
  
He stared, looking down as he spotted four people sitting in a circle on the quidditch field. He only found one red head, which assured him for some reason, that Ginny had told him the truth.  
  
He didn't know who to trust anymore - but for some reason he trusted Ginny. 


End file.
